Gift fics for the Advent Calendar
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: C1Draco thinks that he won't be accepted by Hermione's parents, Hermione tells him he already isC2Bill has some unfounded fears concerning his wifeC3Draco has a choice to makeC4Hermione makes a presentC4AU!Hermione does something illegal and regrets itC5Hermione is jealousC7Hermione seems insecure,is she really?
1. Chapter 1

**Written for Delaney**

 **Word count:270**

"Draco! Come on! My parents are probably waiting us already." I said entering the bedroom to look after him.

He was sitting on the bed, looking at his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked him, though I had a hunch about what the problem was.

"Hermione, what if they don't like me? You told them everything about me, how bad I acted towards you in school, how awful I had been..How could they forgive me? Accept me? I am still in wonder that you had forgiven me. And that you are my girlfriend." he said, not looking at me.

I sighed and sat down near him. It seemed that my hunch was correct.

"Draco, you changed. You're are a different person that how you had been in school. And you are the man I love, I couldn't love anybody else, I couldn't be anybody else's girlfriend. And my parents have already accepted you. They know that you are different now. And even if you were not, if I would have loved you, they would have accepted you for the sole reason that you are my chosen one." I finished, wishing for him to understand, to believe me.

He turned to look at me

"I am your chosen one?" he asked with a smile. And I smiled too. I could see in his eyes that o finally had convinced him that my parents will accept him.

"Yes, you silly man." And I kissed him softly on the lips.

Pulling apart I asked

"Now, are you ready to leave?"

"I suppose" he answered.


	2. Chapter 2 Unfounded Fears

**Written for Caitlyn**

 **Word count: 589**

Bill sighed as he looked one more time in the mirror,wishing that his appearance would change. But he knew that it was impossible. His once handsome face will be forever marked by Fenrir Greyback's claws and teeth. No, he wasn't a werewolf but he might as well be one. Only chance has made that hadn't been full moon that awful night. He was fortunate, he should be grateful, Lavender Brown hadn't been so in the Battle of Hogwarts. She had died facing Greyback as the brave Gryffindor she was.

And he felt grateful, really. Just that he couldn't help it; every time he looked at his wife, at her beautiful face, he couldn't help but wish to be handsome again. He knew that she didn't mind,but he did. He did because he could feel the others stares; how a man so ugly like him managed to win the heart of such a beautiful woman.

Most of people respected him, brother of one third of the Golden trio and war hero, but sone were so hurtful in their comments. And the worst thing was that they didn't do it to hurt him, but to hurt her, to make her regret that she had married him. He knew that wouldn't happen, the love they shared was unbreakable,it was more powerful that whatever people thrown at them, but still it hurt.

He wished for them to stop, but he knew that they wouldn't any time soon, not while Fleur was his. And if that meant forever so be it. He was not giving up the love of his life.

"Bill, stop. I know what are you thinking." she said in a perfect English. It was funny to see her pretending to not speak correctly when she, in fact, has been learning English since her she was little;one of her aunts had married a British wizard and they had moved in America. So she knew English very well, she just liked to pretend. Bill was wondering what will happen when she will slip up. Because she was bound to so one day. She couldn't pretend forever. Nobody could.

"Bill," Fleur repeated coming and standing behind him and hugging him."stop. You know that I don't care what people say. Yes, it hurts a bit, but I am haply to be with you, to be your wife and to be able to spend the rest of my life with will you stop thinking about this? I said before to your mother and I am saying it now, I do not care how you look. I love you nevertheless.". and she kissed his neck.

"You do now, but what if.." he started to say, unable to continue,to speak up his fears, that she will find someone better one day and that she will leave..

"William Weasley! How can you think that!" Fleur shouted, understanding his unspoken words. She looked outraged.

"Listen, you silly man. I will never love anybody else but you. I married you because I live toy and I want to spend the rest of my life beside you. Thee will never be someone else." she said again hugging him tighter.

Bill turned to look at her and kissed her softly on the lips, returning her hug.

He knew that soon they will have to talk, he had to tell her his fears,but for now, both of them were content in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3 His choice

**Written for Mary. I hope you will like it.**

 **Word count:715**

 **Writing Club:** **Write about someone making their mind up on something.**

"Wait! Where are you going? It's almost curfew! Do you want to get caught?" he shouted after her, running to catch her.

 _"Hey,I missed you."she said entering their secret loved the sound of her voice, so musical, so beautiful._

 _"I missed you too,"he replied, turning around to greet her. The sight that awaited him took his breath away,she was... He had no words for her beauty; though she denied at every chance,she truly was the most beautiful girl from Hogwarts and the world. And not only in his eyes as she had often said. She didn't see the looks the itge boys were giving her, but he was not blind. He saw it too well. And he didn't like it all. She was his!_

 _But if course nobody knew believe she was in live with that Weasley and that I had some kind of relationship with Pansy. But it wasn't true. Hermione was the only one for him and he hoped she believed the same. But even if she did... He was going to loose her forever. And he didn't know what to do._

 _"Earth to Draco!" Hermione said shaking him."What are you thinking of? You seem so lost, I don't think I had ever seen you like this. What has happened?"_

 _How has she figured that something had happened?! I don't know why I am surprised anymore._

 _"Hermione,I.." he couldn't believe he was saying it._

 _"I thinking would be better if we break up."_

 _"What?" She whispered stepping away from him._

 _"What did you say?" She repeated, though he knew she had heard him very well._

 _"I..believe that it's better if we break up." I repeated._

 _"Really? That's really you who's talking or your dear aunt?" She asked, her voice rising._

 _"It's my decision."Draco replied, his voice emotionless._

 _"Really?" She said again, blinking away the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes, upon his declaration._

 _"Then why did you said you missed me? Talk with me! Say it! Why did you? Make up your mind, because you contradict yourself!"she hissed, taking a step forward._

 _"I..I don't know why said it. I have no business with the likes of you!"_

 _The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he didn't know what else to say. What to do._

 _"You don't mean that. You can't mean that" she said backing away again._

 _"I.." He didn't know what to say. He took a step forward towards her._

 _Her eyes widened_

 _"You.." she whispered with barely concealed pain and turn around to leave the room._

 _He was confused, what? Then he remembered. Ir rather he had forgotten to change his too short shirt. Ir to take a jumper over it or even his school robes. And now she had seen the Dark Mark, the tattoo that will be forever branded on his arm._

 _"Wait."he said, not knowing what else to couldn't let her leave like this._

 _"What for? You had already chosen Draco!And don't worry,"she snarled,"I won't tell, but from now on you should watch your back!" and she run._

Draco didn't know what to do. What should he do now? He hadn't imagined that..

He looked through the window and saw her;she was running towards the Forbidden Forest. He paced around the room for a few more minutes, stuck in between Hus heart and his duty. But it was really his duty to begin with? He stopped pacing and sat in frontbif tge window and looked out again.

 _"It's beautiful Draco" she said looking around at the meadow._

 _"Yes, you are." He smiled._

 _She blushed a deep red._

 _"I love it when you blush,"he said cupping get cheek,"and I love you."_

 _"I love you too,Draco" she replied, her eyes shining with love and.._

Draco stood out abruptly and grabbed his cloak. He had to find her until it wasn't too late. He had to tell her that he had made up his mind.

He had missed her. He didn't mean to hurt her. And he loved ,he has chosen. Her.


	4. Chapter 4 The only present

**Written for Butter. I really hope you like it,I was dropped tired when I wrote it.**

 **Word count:591**

 **Writing Club, Hogwarts 8.Make A Gift Day - Write about someone making a gift.**

"What are doing here?"I asked not looking up from my work. More for the effect, is not like it was interesting; I was grading the first years'essays and they were awful.

"You always sense me when I come to you" she said, a smile on her face, though her voice held a hint if annoyance.

I smirked at her.

"Well, am I the one to blame that you come here so often that I learned to feel you even from before you thought to come?" I asked her watching her intently.

She grinned in response and came closer to me. Once her smile would have made me feel guilty; I should not love her,especially since she is my student, but I did and somehow she loved me back. I couldn't fight matter how hard I tried I couldn't deny my feelings for her. Our love was so stronger

I think I had waited for her all my the waiting was worth it. She matched me perfectly, was my other half;be damned the consequences for dating a was my everything. I needed her.

Not to mention, she was of age so it wasn't exactly illegal. Still I was in a position of power and it was forbidden.

So we were sneaking around, but we didn't mind, as long as we were together . Every time she came to me she brightened my day.

Her nine had this special power over me.I don't know how coukd someone ever think that I was the one in the position of power ?

"Because you are my professor, that's why." She said starting me.

I looked at her confused. Did she read my mind or..

"Nope. Severus, you started talking alound about a minute are my every too." She whispered and leaned down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.I missed her so much, even though it was only yesterday that she had come last. If people knew how sentimental I had become since we has started dating, they wouldn't believe even if they saw it. Between these walls I was a total different person.

When we pulled apart she said with a winning smile

"Merry Christmas Severus! Look what I have bought for you!" And she took from her robes a wrapped package, my present. No, my Christmas present.

"Hermione, you do know that there are still three weeks until Christmas, right? And you didn't have to take me a present." I said looking in her eyes, eyes full if love that I couldn't belive it was directed at me.

She chuckled and handed me the package over. Then she brought me to the bedroom and together we sat on the bed.

"Come on open said." Urging me to open it. Now I was really curious, she seemed very nervous.

I opened it carefully and gasped upon seeing her was beautiful, I hoped that she will like it as much as loved hers.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have brought me this."I started to say, even though I was pleased about it.

"But I wanted to,it's our first Christmas as a couple, the first Christmas after the we became a couple, I wanted to take you something, to celebrate and I wanted to be the first to give you one." She said kissing me again.

" But,"I said after a time, thinking that love is really blind (Who would give presents to me)",you will have to wait for Christmas to see mine,"

She laughed, the most musical sound ever.

"Severus, you are the only present I need."


	5. Chapter 5 Illegal

**For Lin. I used Draco,Blaise,Theodore and Regulus as characters and as prompts table and regret.I hope you like it.**

 **Also for Speed Drabble at TGSS (scenario) Underage people contemplating doing something that is illegal while they are underage. (e.g. drinking alcohol)**

 **Also for the Writing club:2.Bartender Appreciation Day - Bar/Club!AU. Alt: Write about meeting a friend/friends for drinks**

 **Word count:365**

"Hey, where are you going? asked Hermione upon seeing the boys sneaking out.

"It's not your business,Granger."snapped Draco.

"Yes, it is if you're going to leave the know it's illegal to leave until you are not an adult"her voice wavered,"didn't you hear what had happened the last time somebody tried to leave before their eighteenth birthday? They went to the RockAge escapes alive from there. Nobody."

The boy came closer and hugged her tightly.

"I know Hermione. We all know. And it shouldn't be this way, it shouldn't be illegal to leave the school. Even if we are shouldn't be prisoners here." he said.

"And we should not accept it" added Theodore.

"That's why we are going out. We are seeing some friends for drinks at a nearby bar. They wrote us sometime ago to meet today, they have been out of the country in last years so they don't know how much things had changed. But we are planning to tell them."said Blaise.

"Are you coming?"

Hermione looked in Draco's hopeful eyes and knew that she was going to regret it later, but she couldn't say a drink was exactly what she needed at the moment, even if underage drinking was illegal too. How bad could it be?

...

"Draco! Theo!Blaise! How much have you grown boys! And who is the charming lady that accompanies you?"asked with a slury voice Regulus brother grinned at them.

"It may be one'girlfriend little brother!" said Sirius."Come on! Drink something" and he commanded four vodcas.

Hermione looked at the table where there was broken bottles of alcohol and sighed. She knew that she will regret didn't like it here. She knew that it was illegal and she was starting to believe that there was a reason.

"Hermione, are you alright?"asked Draco coming closer.

"No,I think we should leave. If we get caught..They cannot help us Draco. Look at them! They are drunk. And we have few more moths and we'll be free. Please."

"Alright. I'll get the boys."he said kissing her softly.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy

**For Sam. I hope you like it. And please escuse my mistakes.**

 **Word count: 530**

When Lucius Malfoy came home from an important meeting at the ministry he found his wife with bloodshot eyes on the sofa in the living room.

He quickly rushed to her side, desperate to find out what has wife didn't cry. So what could have possibly happened?

"Hermione! What happened? Who hurt you? Why are you crying? Tell me and we can fix this together." He said hugging her.

She tilted her head and looked at him. He felt his heart break upon seeing her teary eyed face looking at him. Her eyes were do sad and ...broken. What had happened?

"Please tell me my love. Oh! Had I known that something or someone would upset you so much I would have never gotten to that stupid meeting. They are so boring without you! Why won't you come with me?" He said; the regret in his voice was evident. He was telling the truth.

Hermione hugged him back and whispered

"I'm sorry.I love you."

"I love you too. But why are you sorry? Did you do something? Because you know I wouldn't be upset or angry with you even if you would have burnt the didn't right?" He said with a smile.

She chuckled.

"No,I did not as you can see. Or is everything just an illusion?" She grew sombre again.

"No, I am sorry for being jealous."

Lucius couldn't believe what he was beautiful wife, who had many men wanting to take her away from him, was jealous? What for?

Then he realized something. She cried because of him. His heart broke. Had he given her any reason to believe that he was unfaithful? Because the only one for him was her. He couldn't imagine his like without her.

"And I can't imagine my life without you either Lucius. And before you ask, no I didn't read your mind. You thought aloud again." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I am glad that you did so. And I have reason to be jealous. You have no idea how many witches want for you to take them. All your secretaries come with just this thought in mind. Why do you think I've told you to fire them?" she said, lowering her eyes.

"Love, I didn't even notice. I only have eyes for you." He stated his voice full of conviction.

"I knew that. I know. Just that when u saw your picture and this blonde insanely beautiful woman.."

"She is not insanely beautiful. You are." he cut her off," and she is just a colleague at work. I don't even know her name. I am so sorry that I made you cry.I didn't even realise that somebody has taken a photo."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It wasn't your fault, but mine. I was so insecure, ready to jump to the wrong conclusions. That you would prefer.."

"Never." He said. He couldn't, couldn't believe that she actually...

"I love you Lucius," she whispered in his robes,"let's go to bed."

"I love you too, my sweet." he murmured taking her in his arms and crossing the room towards their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 Plan

**For Jasmin. I really hope you will like it.**

 **Word count:522**

" _Why won't you trust me?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes._

 _"It's not that I don't trust you Draco, it's her that I don't trust."she said sighing."I know that you don't have any feelings for her anymore and that you love me, but she isn't over you yet. She still loves you. And three days alone with her...I just can't.."Hermione chocked a cry, wiping a year that fell of her face._

 _Draco couldn't bear to see her cry. He loved so much._

 _"Hermione,please. Do you really believe that she will succeed seducing me?" she asked her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close._

 _"No, but..." she whispered against his neck._

 _"But what my love? I know you and you are not the jealous type. You have never been insecure either. So what had happened now?"_

 _Draco couldn't understand his wife's reaction. Yes, he would be on a trip with his ex -fiancée, whom he had loved dearly, but that was in the past. And Hermione knew it. She knew that he had chosen her, that he would chose her anytime andif now this business trip bothered her so much he will cancel._

 _"I am not. As I said I trust you and I am not insecure. I know you fell in love with me just the way I am. But I don't trust her. And yes I know you would never run away with her, but still I worry. I have a bad feeling about this. Please don't go. Just this once for me." she said tilting her head to look at him in the eyes._

 _Draco didn't hesitate_

 _"Alright. I won't go. I will cancel everything."He kissed her head softly. If this was what she wanted..._

 _"No,"she shouted startling him,"no let her go. Don't cancel everything, just you going with her as well. Don't tell her" his wife begged him._

 _Draco couldn't understand her reasoning for nothing in the world, but what one won't do for love? Nothing._

 _"Alright and what should I do then? "He asked her._

 _She smiled_

 _"Oh, I have something in mind already"and she pulled him into a kiss._

"It was quite a plan my love,"Draco said kissing his wife."How clever of you!"he murmured in her ear, tightening his grip on her.

Hermione chuckled.

"Why thank you!"she exclaimed kissing his lips softly.

"I had to think quick. I knew you weren't involved in her illegal doings, but I had been forbidden to warn you. And since I didn't want you there when my colleagues arrested her..."

"You came up with a plan to make me stay."he finished for her.

"Yes, I did. I knew that if I asked you would stay. And I also found a good reason that wouldn't compromise me at work." She smiled.

"Yes,"he whispered,"I rather liked the reason." He whispered and planted a kiss on her neck.

How he loved her!


	8. Chapter 8 Not For granted her choice

**Written for Butter.I hope you will like it.**

 **Word count:788**

Severus looked at his sleeping wife and smiled. After all this time he still couldn't believe that he was her choice. That he still was her choice.

He cherished everyday with her. Every single moment, but moments like this when he watched sleep laying next to him were the moments were some of his favourites because the he could look at her, analyse her and remember all the moments they had shared until then (and in that day).

Ever since he was a child he had learnt to not take everything from granted. Not even his parents. His father who didn't love him, his mother who did love him, but never showed as much because she had feared her father would hurt him(more than he already did)because he was the only person she cherished in the world and he wanted for her to have nothing. So his mother had distanced herself from him. Until they were strangers.

Despite what one may believe he hadn't taken for granted his friendship for Lily either. He had learnt from previous mistakes when he had done so and everything had turned out to be a prank, a joke to see if they could humiliate and embarrass the poor boy with an ugly face. But he knew that his friendship with Lily had been real while it had lasted. They both had changed with time and their friendship died.

Not even Albus' trust and friendship even if he knew that the old man had genuinely cared for him and had seen him as a son. Even if at the beginning when he had first come in his face he had acted so cold.

Yes, Severus had learnt to not take anything from granted; but Hermione's love for him.

Her love for him was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She loved and trusted him unconditionally. And he did too. With all his heart and soul. He was hers as she was his, he stopped long ago wandering why; he just accepted it.(Not that she would have it any other way)

He remembered the first time he had noticed her as something more than the Gryffindor know-it-all who was his student. To his shame that was when she had been his student. Hermione had never let him dwell on this, she said that because she had been attracted to him too;so he hadn't done anything wrong. But Severus knew it was wrong.

Still he didn't regret it as he looked at her now, snuggling closer to him.

He loved her so much, she was so beautiful, so perfect; not for the likes of him, not for ugly old men like he was. She believed him to be handsome, he couldn't understand her notion of handsome but he was grateful for it.

For waking up every morning to her smiles and her voice. He felt so blessed to have her.

"Severus?"Hermione murmured through her sleep."Why are you not sleeping?You can see me in the morning." she said standing up to look at him.

He chuckled. She always woke up in moments like these.

"I was thinking love." he whispered, kissing her hair softly. He breathed in her scent;it was relaxing for him, it was home.

"And before you ask,I was thinking about you, about how much you had changed me. Your love for me had changed everything." _The only thing I take for granted. The only thing I can count that it won't be taken from me_.

Hermione pushed back tears as she reached and cupped his face with her hand.

"Oh, Severus! I love you so much!"and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back confused. But hearing her whispered of"Always" he realized that once again he had spoken his thoughts out loud. He pulled back and looked at her, wiping her tears.

"I know"he murmured and kissed her softly.

So much had happened since the first time they had fallen in love, so many years had passed, but their love hadn't faded and it will never will. He was sure of it as he hadn't been of nothing in his whole life. They were made to be together.

All those years of suffering had been worth it because he had helped create a safe world for her and for their children.

And after Hermione had gone to sleep again, with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him, he stood still awake, laying in bed thinking how fortunate he was for having Hermione as his. That he was and always will be her choice.


	9. Chapter 9 Worries and late?

**For Sophy. I really hope you will like it.**

 **Word count:496**

 **Set in Guardians Universe.**

Sophy sighed.

"Why did you have to tell Luna about me?"

"Because she had to know."Luna answered.

"I know, but that does not meant I wanted her to know. To find out like this."she said looking nervously at her crown. A crown she would soon give to her Majesty to put it where it belong.

"Sophy,stop worrying yourself. Luna will be alright. I should know"the girl winked.

"You are not her."Sophy stated simply."You don't know if she will be alright. You just know that she is because you had met her. You don't know MY Luna's future. Yes, she may be okay when she meets you, but now? You know that the ill shadows are at Hogwarts and that she could be hurt at any moment. She already is, they take her clothes, her books. And it hurts me to think that because of our friendship she suffers like this."

Luna snorted.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are when you first met me."she said getting a lost look on her face.

Sophy frowned.

"What do you mean?"she asked even if she knew too well what the othergirl meant.

"I think you know."said Luna, standing up to leave.

"I must leave now. If I am late for your birthday party again... You will kill me. Again."

Sophy could only nod numbly as the other girl skipped out of the the room

"Well Sophy,"she said breaking the silence,"you are a queen now. What do I do?" she asked putting her head in her hands.

"Nothing."came a voice from the doorway."You continue to be yourself. Only if you do so you will be a good queen. I am sure you can do it."

"Thank you, your Highness" she murmured.

The girl glared.

"How many times I had told you to call me Tierra?"

Sophy looked at her in shock.

"Never, your Highness"

Tierra sighed.

"I mixed you up again. Well, from now on I don't want to hear 'your Highness' anymore. Tierra. Got it?"she asked in a business tone.

Sophy nodded, barely retaining a laugh. If Tierra had asked"how many times" it meant that she will hear "your Highness' quite often. But still one can dream. Right?

"Mum will come soon to take the crown. How do you feel?"

Sophy didn't know what to say. How did she feel?

"I don't know. I am alright,I guess. Ever since I was a kid I knew that this day will come, the day when I crowned Queen and when Her Majesty comes and takes my crown. So..."

"I see. Well, I must go now. I have a birthday party to attend."

Sophy stared at the door where Tierra has just gone through. The Princess,Milady was coming to her birthday party and they were friends. How far in the future was that?

She wandered if Luna was there.

"Of course she is"she scoffed speaking out loud again."She is my friend."

A invisible shadow disappeared from the room while whispering

"I'm late."


	10. Chapter 10 Bright future

**For Shannon. I really hope you will like it.**

 **Also for the writing club a story with exactly 400 words.**

 **Word count:400**

 **Set in the Guardians' Universe.**

James smiled at his wife.

"He survived Lils. Our little boy is survived"he said hugging her, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, he did." she murmured, wiping her tears.

"He is going to be okay, right?"she asked looking down to see her baby closer.

James looked pained. He hoped his would be alright, but he didn't know for sure. He couldn't know the future.

"I hope so, my love,I hope so."he whispered in her ear, tightening his grip on her.

"Harry will be more than five."

Both of them turned around startled. They came face to face with an older looking Lily.

"How do you know so?"Lily asked. It was strange. She was looking at herself. Well an older version of herself, but...

"I know because it happened already. I have seen it."she heard the other answer in her own voice. How was it possible?

James didn't know what to believe anymore. He knew for certain that they should be dead, but now he was realising...

"You are dead James"the older Lily said." But in a different way. You will be given a choice. A choice about your future. Whatever you choose will be the right thing. Everything is not written yet. Your story is a new one in the files. And I am here yo give it to you. "

Lily looks at James and both ask at the sane time

"What choice?"

The older Lily smiles and says

"You could stay and watch over Harry, after you become a bit more knowledgeable about this world you have entered or you can leave things to write themselves and you go at one of our relocation points. From there we will see where you will live from now on."

Lily said without hesitation,

"I am staying with my baby" followed by James only seconds later.

The woman smiled. She had known they would choose the right thing. Exactly as she was hoping. Now she could help future would be bright for the two parents and the baby.

"Come with me then. We have done things to clear up."she said and exited the room.

..

James laughed

"I didn't even notice that we were in some kind of room. I thought that we were still at our house."

From the corner a shadow smiled and disappeared. The future was bright indeed.


	11. Chapter 11 Precious

**For Deborah. I hope you will like it.**

 **Also for the History of magic:Artemisia Luftkin**

 **Task: Since Artemisia was the first female Minister for Magic, I would like you to write for one of the following firsts: grandchild**

 **Prompts: (Word) Establish (or a variation of it)**

 **(Word) Change (or a variation of it)**

 **Also for the Speed drabble at Hogwarts**

 **Prompts: Remus/Tonks, fervent(word),"I'm scared."/"That's okay;me too."**

 **Word count:636**

 **Betaed by Sam. Thank you.**

"You're going to break the floor if you don't stop pacing, Remus," said a chuckling Tonks.

"I can't help it. What if something goes wrong? What if the healer forgets what do do? What if...?"

"What if what? You don't really believe this, do you? The healer won't forget what to do; we're talking about Hermione here. The brightest witch of her generation and the best healer."

Remus smiled, despite how anxious he felt. After Hermione's name, there was always added things, such as: "the brightest witch of her generation," "the best healer," and "the best Auror." It was because she indeed had been an Auror before she became a healer. It was an established thing to add one of her titles anytime you talked about her. But it annoyed her to death. And that was exactly the reason they did it, too.

"And she will take care, so everything will be fine," his wife continued, shaking him out of his musings.

"Yes, you're right, Love," he murmured. But he couldn't help being nervous. He had waited so long to be a grandfather, and when his daughter in law had announced that she was pregnant with his first grandchild... he had jumped three meters in the air.

Everybody had laughed of course, but he didn't care. He soon would be a grandfather and would hold his grandchild in his arms, though he hoped it wouldn't be the first and the last; he wanted many more to come. He understood Molly perfectly.

Holding your first grandchild was something precious; he knew this from his own grandfather who had told him a long time ago how special the moment was and how amazing it was to hold him close to you with his big innocent eyes looking up at you... And how even if you loved all your other grandkids to come with the same fervent love, the first grandchild would always hold a special place in your heart.

So Remus was nervous; no, that wasn't enough to describe how he felt, he was...

"I'm scared," he said out loud, admitting not only to himself, but his wife as well.

"That's okay; me too," whispered Tonks, hugging him tight. "And it's alright to feel so. It's a first. And first is always special."

...

"Dad, come and meet your granddaughter," said Teddy exiting from the salon where his wife has just delivered the baby.

"A girl!"exclaimed Tonks ,dragging Remus inside, excited to meet her. Of course, he was as excited as Tonks, but he was most certainly more nervous. This moment was special. What if he did something wrong and spoiled everything? He always did so. Or better said, almost always. He had almost spoiled the best things that had happened in his life. First, he had hidden being a werewolf from his friends when he was a kid, then he had pushed Tonks away as a grown up, and Sirius...

For a change, he wished to do this right. He had failed in the others, but this, he couldn't...

"Everything will be alright," said Tonks, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. He looked into her eyes and wished himself to believe it. Her eyes held peace and warmth and understanding. After all this time together, he was still amazed that he still was her choice after everything that had happened; being married to him was not an easy task.

She always had a calming effect on him so when his son asked if he wanted to hold the baby, he answered, less nervous than a few minutes before.

And as he held his granddaughter in his arms, he realized that his grandfather had indeed been right: holding your first grandchild was precious. The feeling was precious. And he would cherish it until his dying day.


End file.
